


Going Loco

by unknown20troper



Series: RvB Rarepair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, Temple of Procreation, Temple-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Temple and Loco are affected by the Temple of Procreation while they're on Chorus trying to find out about the Reds and Blues.





	Going Loco

He needed to know what the Reds and Blues, what Carolina and Washington, were doing. Needed to know what to do to lure Carolina and Washington to him, so he could freeze them. Needed Carolina and Washington dead. Especially Carolina.

But... he also needed to get rid of this stupid damn erection! Needed to stop squirming! Needed to get back into control! Before he exploded!

And Loco. He needed Loco. Who was there, beside him, in an alleyway in the new capital city of Chorus, helping him. Loco, with his freckled, brown skin and his smile and his blue eyes and his way of talking about Temple like he was the best around...

He needed Biff too, but Biff was gone, Biff wasn't present, Biff wasn't there... Temple wished he was, Temple would prefer to just be longing for Biff, Temple didn't know why he wanted Loco that badly, didn't know why he was falling so hard over him but... but.. but...

He would explode, would lose himself, would just, just... go to pieces if Loco didn't just touch him. If Loco didn't make a move right then and put him right out of his misery.

Of course, he could've gone for Loco himself, if he chose to, could put his body against Loco's and his hands on him, he could do it and Loco - Loco being Loco - would probably love it, would probably go for it, would be into it, but... no. He had his pride. He would not make the first move, if any moves would be made. He'd try his best to concentrate on the mission, he'd focus, he'd keep his feelings in, and he'd not let these new feelings about Loco distract him. He would not let these urges make him do anything.

He wouldn't-

"Boss!"

"What is it, Loco?" Temple said, annoyed.

"I need your help. I really, really, really need your help..." he whined.

"My help? You're the one with the knack for tech, not me," Temple said, his frustration with Loco making it into an insult.

"No, that's not what I need help with!"

"Then, what do you want from me?"

"Sex," Loco answered, far too easily for Temple's comfort.

"... what?" 

"You're really, really, really hot, and my body is all flushed and weird, and my penis feels like it's going to explode, and if I don't touch you - or someone, anyone, I don't know - I might die. Die!"

Temple wanted to say no, wished he could say no, but... he couldn't. Not when the feelings Loco described were the same ones he was feeling, when he was just as close to the edge, just as sure that he would die if he didn't get some soon...

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

And as soon as the word had left his mouth, Loco took possession of it, kissing him aggressively yet tenderly, and Temple couldn't help but respond to it just as fervently.

Once they had drawn apart for air, Loco set himself to removing Temple's armour, fumbling with the clasps and zippers and everything. Temple had to bite down his lip to stand that, to stop himself from making things any easier for Loco than they already were, to stop himself from being more easy than he already was...

He felt blood drip down from where he bit his lip, and then, he felt Loco lick it off. Which was... nice. It made things worse, made him need Loco more, meant that Loco had to stop removing his armour, but... it was nice. Too nice.

Loco then got back to work on Temple's armour, and when it was all off, started on his own. Temple supposed that returning the favour would have been the mannerly, gentlemanly thing to do, but... he'd lowered himself enough by even agreeing to this. He wasn't going to lower himself any further, wasn't going to show any more of his interest than he had to, even if it was polite.

But Loco was giving him a nice view. A real nice view.

Temple just couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop admiring his brown skin and freckles and subtle muscles and softness. He wished he wouldn't, he wished he could just close his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't. He had to look, he had to lose himself looking at it. Had to, just had to, and he had no idea why. All he knew was that he did.

And then Loco was kissing him again, and Temple got lost in that, in the feel of his mouth and of kissing him back. Sometime during the kiss, Loco put a hand on Temple's ass, pulling part of Temple's attention from the kiss to it, reminding him of how much he wanted Loco inside him.

Loco pushed Temple down lightly as he ended the kiss, onto the ground. It was strange for Loco to loom above him, Loco, who called him boss and followed his orders and adored him for some reason Temple just couldn't fathom, but he couldn't help but like it all the same. Couldn't help the feelings it stirred inside him.

And then Loco thrust into him, without any preparation but ever-so-gently. Eagerly but carefully. Painfully but wonderfully.

And out, leaving Temple feeling empty.

And in again, relieving that emptiness.

Oh so slowly. Too slowly.

But eventually, he picked up the pace, put the aggressiveness of his kisses into it. And Temple was just... gone. Gone. Lost in the feelings, the pleasure, everything, and half-convinced it was Biff who was fucking him...

His mouth, which he managed to keep shut - except for kisses - after he'd given Loco his agreement, escaped his control. He moaned and sighed and screamed and invoked God and even let out a few "Biff"s. Loco generally seemed to enjoy hearing him, though he occasionally cut off Temple's vocalizations with kisses. Really good kisses, so Temple didn't mind having to shut up for them at all.

And Loco, when he wasn't making noise or kissing, was smiling at him. Smiling so, so, so sweetly, so sweetly it made Temple melt.

And eventually, they came to their climaxes, their thrilling, screaming, explosive climaxes. And Loco pulled out of him for the last time.

And the feeling, the big feeling that had drove Temple that whole time, was gone. It was gone and he was left hollow and empty and wondering why he had even fucked Loco in the first place, why he was so sure he had to, why he had let Loco use his body to fulfill himself, why he had been so easy...


End file.
